Saoko, the Dragon Lands of Raidon
by StrawberryCream
Summary: Kagome's a new queen, and there's an old treaty, where the princess of her land marries the prince of another...and she's been betrothed to Inuyasha! Now, though, she's no longer a princess...Will they still follow the rules? The troublesome duo strikes!


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Nor do I own anything you have seen elsewhere, though I do own the countries as they are described and the Grand Hall as it is described, but I got the ideas for a lot of things in this book from Dancing Dragons (which is a website and a magazine that sells dragon-and-other-magical-related products).  
  
A/N: I know, again, I'm asking for trouble starting a book before I get close to finishing others, but I wanted to write this one paragraph where it describes the lady that walks in (you'll see), and everything just progressed from there, and now I have a basic idea for a plot. It'll be short, but if I can get other ideas to fit in, I'll make it longer.  
  
Saoko, the Dragon Lands of Raidon  
  
by Kitsune Dusk Blade  
  
Chapter One: Coronation, Part One  
  
Frowning, Inuyasha looked over the crowd. Heated arguments were striking up between the anxious, irritated people in the room. Things were escalating from shouting matches to all-out brawls in moments.  
  
Sure, everyone was worked up over this new turn of events, but even he was managing to keep from fighting, and that was a feat. But perhaps it had something to do with that now constant calming presence in the back of his mind. It had surfaced occasionally at night, when he would try to sleep but couldn't, and would relax him, but now it almost seemed a tangible thing, substantial. And it was definitely there.  
  
He seemed, to all the rest, to be the only one not agitated by the proceedings, but he was merely internally fuming instead of outwardly, if for different reasons. His normally stoic brother, on the other side of his father, was the only other who didn't appear as affected by this, and even he was scowling.  
  
What was it that could rile up a group of nobles at a party as grand as this, in such a superb hall? For it was a grand hall. Gold lacquered many walls, and the curtains were crimson. A throne sat at one end of the hall, plain and silver but for the dragons at the ends of the armrest, worn smooth by years of nervous gripping, and the two dragons flying at the very top of the back. At the other end, spiral staircases rounded a raised dais, and an ornately carved, heavy wooden door sat at its peak for the royals and high nobles to enter the chamber. Elaborate carpets with a design of flying dragons extended down both flights of stairs, but whether or not there was anything over the dais could not be seen from the level the crowd was on.  
  
Exactly why all of these nobles were here was a rather common reason. A coronation was to take place.  
  
Now, this happens nearly every day, but this particular coronation was quite a spectacle. For today the leader of the Dragon Tribes would be crowned. The Dragon Tribes are the strongest faction in Raidon, the First Earth, and the only true rivals of the Inu Tai Youkai of the land of Korii. However, Korii and Saoko, the Dragon Tribes' lands, never fought. They had a treaty, and it was re-established every couple decades by the marriage of one of the Inu Tai Youkai's sons and the leader of the Dragon Tribes' daughter. It was a permanent way to keep the family lines going, so neither side wanted to destroy the treaty. This year was the year when the betrothed would be introduced to one another.  
  
And yet that is where the problem was. This year, the Dragon Tribes' leader, whom they called their Imperial Sky Born, had only one child. That child was to be crowned as the new Imperial Sky Born, as the previous one had passed on a week before. And now...  
  
Miroku, who was Inuyasha's friend and the monk of his household, leaned over to speak in his Lord's ear. "Don't you think these people are making a big deal out of this?"  
  
"It is a big deal. There hasn't been—"  
  
"Yes, yes, I know," Miroku cut him off. "And your father's none to happy about it. But that only means that—"  
  
"That we will be more powerful, Miroku?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, that's right. But that's no reason for Lord Taisho to..."  
  
He paused suddenly, feeling a strong presence enter the room, and turned to see what was going on.  
  
As he did so, hush fell over the crowd, as they realized all the servants had turned as well. Every voice hesitated just before the silence reigned, every face turned to face the front of the hall.  
  
A woman with wavy, midnight-black hair down her back and stormy blue- gray eyes that flashed like lightning stood at the top of the dais looking down over the disorder. A silver cloak was over her shoulders, but through the gap where it parted, the flowing, cherry-pink skirt of the dress she wore, and the pink-gray of the bodice shown through. A 'tiara' of sorts, made of three slim silver chains, sat atop her hair, and the pendant hung down over past her hairline. Powerful, yet feminine in the sleek, smooth curves of its slender snout, the silver head of a dragon rested against her skin.  
  
She was to be the Queen of the Dragon Tribes—the Imperial Sky Born.  
  
A/N: Whoopee! Nice! I put a lot of details and descriptive words in there, didn't I? My [evil-witchy] English teacher would be proud. Maybe I should print up a copy and see if she likes it? Of course I wouldn't show her the author's notes! That would be just begging to be sent to BIC (the-in-school-detainment-center), but I'm tempted to beg for a BIC pass nearly every day and tell her off. Anyway, enough about my least favorite member of the teaching staff at my school (that I still want to impress). I know I usually put a prologue in there for you guys, but I decided to get straight to the story this time. The next one will be from this Kagome's POV (she's not in the room with Inuyasha, Miroku, and all those other irritated nobles, I'll tell you. She's talking to a maid.). Let me just tell you, she's nervous. (That's really about all I got at the moment ^_^) REVIEW!! OR I WON'T POST THAT CHAPTER ABOUT KAGOME!! I'LL SKIP TO THE 16TH CHAPTER AND CONFUSE YOU ALL!!!  
  
Aahh, just had to get that out of my system. But I'm serious.  
  
Buh-bye now! : P ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
(AHHH!! IT'S THE ATTACK OF THE SMILES!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES AND SANITY (too bad I'm too far gone...)!!) 


End file.
